


Телохранитель

by MasterIota



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [4]
Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Original Character(s), Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Если бы Шан не была ее Рыцарем, она стала бы ее любовницей.





	Телохранитель

Сейджуро-сан, оружейный магнат и старый дедушкин приятель, отсалютовал ей бокалом. Саори чуть заметно улыбнулась в ответ и коснулась ноющего виска. Напряжение, сопровождающее ее с самого утра, постепенно нарастало, заставляя искать взглядом Шан.

В зале ее не было — Саори на секунду зажмурилась, прислушиваясь к гулу Космо.

Голос Сейджуро-сана донесся как будто издалека:

— Вы в порядке? — и она, вздрогнув, посмотрела на него. Сейджуро-сан смерил ее взглядом, на секунду напомнив дедушку, и добавил: — Может, вам лучше присоединиться к вашей даме? Она как раз вышла проветриться.

— Да, я знаю, — Саори бросила взгляд в сторону балкончика, где ощущалось знакомое Космо, и кивнула: — Пожалуй, я действительно выйду.

Она прошла вдоль стены, делая вид, что не чувствует между лопаток внимательного, слегка подозрительного взгляда. То, что Сейджуро-сан приятельствовал с дедушкой, не означало, что она могла ему доверять. Скорее наоборот — скрывать правду от него стоило с удвоенной силой.

Пусть считает Шан «ее дамой». Главное, чтобы не заподозрил в ней телохранителя.

Впрочем, мало кто был на это способен — Шан, в отличие от мальчиков, умела выглядеть беспомощной. Вовремя опускать взгляд, прятать шрамы и сухие, крепкие мышцы. Улыбаться так, как будто верит всем и каждому.

Саори не обманывалась: Шан не верила никому.

Она остановилась в проеме балконной двери.

Шан стояла возле перил. Пышная светло-зеленая юбка билась о стройные ноги, талия, охваченная широким поясом, казалась тонкой, как тростниковый стебель, выбившиеся из-под позолоченных шпилек пряди путались на ветру. Вокруг клубилось темное, насыщенное Космо, и Саори, смерив ее взглядом, с горьковатой досадой подумала: будь она не Андромедой, а просто Шан...

Будь она не Андромедой, а просто Шан — сняла бы с нее Саори это платье и все, что под ним? Поставила бы на колени? Заставила бы умолять?

Будь она не Андромедой, а просто Шан, Саори пошла бы на прием одна, оставив ее в постели: скованную по рукам и ногам, беспомощную и возбужденную.

На секунду она представила это с болезненной четкостью: тонкие запястья Шан, охваченные кольцами наручников, небольшая грудь, вздымающаяся в такт частому дыханию, раздвинутые бедра, по которым стекает смазка.

Вибратор-бабочка на клиторе, зажимы на сосках и ошейник вместо цепочки с жетоном Андромеды.

Шан — Рыцарь. Слишком ценный ресурс, чтобы использовать ее не по назначению.

Саори сглотнула вздох и сделала шаг вперед. Накинула на плечи Шан пиджак и, коротко обернувшись — Сейджуро-сан смотрел на них через весь зал, — накрыла ее ладонь своей. 

Космо Шан дрогнуло. Под платьем вспыхнул бронзовый жетон, и на секунду в воздухе проступили очертания доспеха: нагрудник, наручи, скользящие по предплечьям цепи. 

Шан перевела дыхание, и все исчезло.

— Пойдем, — сказала Саори, крепче сжимая ее ладонь. — Мы должны станцевать хотя бы один танец.

Никто не должен заподозрить в Шан телохранителя.


End file.
